


Destiel Drabbles

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: A collection of my short destiel writing





	Destiel Drabbles

Dean always wondered what Castiel’s wings looked like. Were they big and fluffy? Short and stiff? What color were they?

He never bothered to ask, not that he didn’t really care about them, but he felt Castiel would’ve been sad since they had been destroyed when he fell.

Dean had imagined they were pretty big, most likely the color of charcoal, and fluffy. He could imagine running his hand over Cas’ feathers, feeling heaven in the wings.

After the fall, he could only imagine they were almost featherless, and burned. It wouldn’t have mattered to Dean, they would always be beautiful to him.

Now, as he sat in the dirt, looking at the burned outline of Castiel’s wings, they still looked magnificent. 

Like Dean had thought, most of Cas’ feathers were gone, leaving only the bones left. They seemed smaller then he imagined, but then again. this was not Cas’ true form.

He reached his shaking hand out, placing it over the burned outline, closing his eyes, and imagining how they felt.

He could feel them, fluffy with some of the feathers missing, a little bit of dirt and blood mixed in, but they were perfect.

They were Castiel’s Wings.


End file.
